Dart Monkey Vs. Donkey Kong
Description The Monkeys! Who will win out of the monkeys that represent their franchises? Interlude Boomstick: This may seem a little weird, but damnit! We're gonna do it anyway! Wiz: Donkey Kong, Mario's first enemy. Boomstick: And the Dart Monkey, the cutest little bloon killer ever! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who will win a DEATH BATTLE! Donkey Kong Wiz: Monkey's are iconic, but no monkey will ever be as iconic, and powerful as Donkey Kong. Boomstick: Standing at 6 foot 1 inch, and weighing in at 800lbs. (Damn, someone needs to cut back on the bananas!) Donkey Kong is an immense powerhouse. Wiz: Donkey Kong prefers his fists over anything else, and for good reason. He can charge up a Giant Punch, which releases a ridiculous amount of power. Boomstick: He can also use his fists to slap the ground, causing mini tremors. He can also clap his hands to destroy flaming boulders. Wiz: He was also able to punch a giant walrus so high, it created a tsunami in the water when it landed. Boomstick: Not to mention he was able to frickin' deadlift an entire pirate ship out of the ground! While he was standing on it! Wiz: But his fists aren't his only weapon. His Coconut Shooters store up to 20 coconuts at a time and his Orange Grenades are grenades. Boomstick: But he usually doesn't need them! He was even able to punch the MOON into the Earth, and he was able to survive atmospheric re-entry on two separate occasions. Wiz: Speaking of durability, he was able to survive a point-blank cannon shot and can survive a banana explosion that launched him into orbit! Boomstick: He's not invisible and has just...the stupidest weakness ever, giving him a haircut reduces his power and durability. Wiz: Donkey Kong can breathe in space and swim indefinitely without air. Boomstick: He's also pretty fast! He can punch so fast he ignites the hydrogen in the air, lighting his hands on fire. ' Wiz: Although...he's an idiot. He once was convinced he was a crocodile, despite lacking any physical characteristics of one. He's also lazy, without his banana horde, he is incredibly lazy and lethargic. ''(Donkey Kong does a Smash Taunt at the screen) Dart Monkey '''Boomstick: In Monkey Village, you can find many 'towers', like a ninja, a superhero, a wizard, a canon and even...a Dart Monkey. Wiz: Hence the name, the Dart Monkey's main weapon of choice are darts, and he carries an unlimited amount, too. Boomstick: These darts can only pop one 'bloon' a piece, although he can upgrade his darts to be sharper, which can pop more bloons. ' Wiz: He can also upgrade his sight, a base Dart Monkey are near-sighted and can't detect anything outside of a small radius. He can upgrade his sight to detect things from further away and can even detect invisible objects. '''Boomstick: He can also throw three darts at a time, or exchange it for a humongous spike ball that pop 100 bloons, they can also split into two. ' Wiz: Using other upgrades, he can start a Super Monkey Fan Club, which temporarily turns him into a Super Monkey, who throws darts at, according to Bloons Tower Defence 1, hypersonic speed. This allows him to throw darts at Mach 5 to Mach 10. Upgrading that transforms him into a Plasma Monkey, who shoots plasma at hypersonic speeds. 'Boomstick: He can also grab a crossbow and shoot darts super fast, about 3 darts a second. These do about 23 damage, 50 if the Dart Monkey can land a critical hit. ' Wiz: Dart Monkey's also have incredibly fast reflexes, having almost a sixth sense, being able to detect enemies behind him if there in his range and is able to flick between enemies in a fraction of a second. '''Boomstick: Although the Dart Monkey can be cowardly, in the loading screen for Bloons 5, he becomes scared of meteors flying out the ground and flees. Wiz: What? He was being perfectly reasonable! Boomstick: No-one cares, Wizard. He also has trouble popping higher MOAB-class bloons without help from his friends, he's also displayed virtually no exceptional durability. Wiz: Once the Dart Monkey locks his eyes on you, you better run, and have a shield, or he'll pierce you. (BTD5 intro) Intro Fight! K.O! Post-Battle Analysis Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Monkey VS Monkey Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption